<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Day in the Life of an Ink Dispenser by tokidokisuiyobi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676772">A Day in the Life of an Ink Dispenser</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokidokisuiyobi/pseuds/tokidokisuiyobi'>tokidokisuiyobi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inkopolis XXL Saga [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ass Expansion, Body Expansion, Breast Expansion, Distress, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fattening, Huge Breasts, Huge Clitoris, Lactation, Mind Break, Public Nudity, Weight Gain, Yuri, belly inflation, clitoral stimulation, expansion, huge ass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:22:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokidokisuiyobi/pseuds/tokidokisuiyobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent 3 sits down with a very special inkling girl to uncover the secrets and mysteries behind the new cornerstone member behind any successful splatoon team - the ink dispenser!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inkling(s)/Inkling(s) (Splatoon), female inkling/female inkling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inkopolis XXL Saga [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meeting for lunch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A new story in progress...<br/>However, this story is part of an ongoing series. Although there is a bit of recap, it is recommended that you read the rest of the series before this one.<br/>As always, comments and feedback are always appreciated and welcome and appreciated.</p><p>Note: any tags that don't appear in the story so far are planned to be make an appearance in a later chapter. Tags also may be added later once they appear in the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A wooden table separated the two inkling girls currently seated across from each other, the hustle and bustle going on around them having almost no effect. The first of these two girls had long, flowing tentacles covering the top of her head, and catty facial features, with even her eyes alone being sharp enough to stand out. Focusing a little lower would reveal a stylish jacket that had recently become popular among teenage girls. The significance here, however, is that this girl was wearing it almost completely unzipped down the middle. This made way for her enormous ink sacs, handled by a colorful brassiere, both of which had been stuffed under the table, making her look somewhat normal from the other inkling’s point of view. </p><p> </p><p>Try as she may, she couldn’t hide it. The very obvious mark of an ink dispenser.</p><p> </p><p>Well, not that she would want to hide them anyway. She was just making herself comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>“So, uh...” The other asked, scratching her head. Her yellow-colored tentacles were of a somewhat plain style, and she wore a heavy duty set of shoes, shorts, and a vest, completing the outfit with a headset that had a triangular piece over each ear that pointed outwards. Why, there’s no one else it could be except Agent 3, of course!</p><p> </p><p>“Emily!” Emily re-introduced herself happily “And don’t you forget it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s right. Emily...” Agent 3 continued “you don’t think you could’ve come in anything more… y’know… uh… presentable?”</p><p> </p><p>“Whaddya mean? This is totally presentable? I’m presenting myself proudly! See?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think you’re presenting yourself a bit too much, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>“Geez! no need to be so judgy. The version made to fit girls like me isn’t coming out for months. You’re crazy if you think I’d miss picking up this jacket day one! Sure, it makes me feel kinda lame knowing that this brand sees my size range as an after-thought, but hopefully that’ll change in the near future!”</p><p> </p><p>Agent 3 nodded along to the young girl’s babbling.</p><p> </p><p>“By the way, thanks for inviting me out and getting me lunch.” Emily continued “I’ve been eating on a budget lately in order to feed my love for fashion, among a few… other things, y’know?”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem. But remember - you have to answer all my questions. Got it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ughhhhh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” The agent showed her gratitude, taking the girl’s annoyed groan and eyeroll as a yes. “So, you just said something about ‘girls like me’ in reference to your jacket’s size. What do you mean by that, exactly? Why don’t you tell me a bit about yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? I’m an ink dispenser, obviously!” The busty inkling muffled out while chewing on her burger. “When I’m in the arena, I use a tube system with a pump that attaches to my ink sacs to distribute ink to my other teammates so they don’t have to reload as much on their own. It’s a bit of a new thing, but more than half of all teams formed include an ink dispenser already, so we’re really important!”</p><p> </p><p>Agent 3 continued to stare forward, as if expecting more.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah. About myself, right? I’m Emily, 15 years old, Inkopolis Academy student, fashionista, and splatoon pro! Wanna know my three sizes? Ya know what, I’ll just cut to the chase and give you the one that really matters. My bust size is 537cm! That’s pretty big, even for an ink dispenser y’know!”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you, Emily” The yellow-tentacled inkling replied once she had finished  taking a sip of her drink. “Y’know, I’ve actually been gone from Inkopolis for a while now, and it wasn’t until a few days ago that I returned, though I also discovered that I had done some… uh… questionable things while down in some sort of underground railway system, especially in regards to some ‘Agent 8’ girl while possessed by the octarians.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, really? You mean that girl that was part of the Splatfest recently?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, don’t remind me. Anyway, now that I’m back, this whole place has changed. It’s barely the same city anymore. Everything’s bigger… wider… especially some of the citizens. The Inkopolis News hosts are two half-naked teenage girls instead of Callie and Marie, and everything just seems a lot less… I don’t know - tame…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm… Well, almost a year ago now, there was a Splatfest where the two teams were butts and boobs, butts being team callie and boobs being team marie. Then, right as Splatfest ended, it was announced that there would be a bonus prize for whoever had earned the most Splatfest points on the winning team. Team boobs ended up winning the Splatfest in both popularity and points, and Claire, the current squid sister that has orange tentacles, ended up topping the leaderboard. She was then taken to Inkopolis Square to receive her bonus prize, which ended up being a bust size equivalent to the amount of Splatfest power she had amassed in inches. It ended up being over 7000cm!”</p><p> </p><p>Agent 3’s eyes widened in shock, but Emily kept right on talking.</p><p> </p><p>I still remember it crystal clear~. I was in the crowd after all, pretty close to the stage, too. At the time, I had just entered the academy, and what an introduction that was, amirite? Actually - I think I still have some pictures and videos on my phone.” She fumbled around with her arrow-shaped device for a few seconds, then presented the screen to the girl sitting adjacent to her who stared slack-jawed at the video of two, quickly growing, yet already unimaginably large blobs of inkling flesh wobbling as the crowd, who blocked the view slightly, cheered wildly and massaged the giant fleshy structures to the best of their ability.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s... a 14 year old girl? Just like us?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. It’s hard to believe at first, isn’t it? Especially at the time, too. As you know, there was nothing like this at all back then, even then, I knew I was witnessing a historical event that would change Inkopolis forever. Back then, It was rare that an inkling’s bust size would surpass even 100cm. And since what happened at the time was already hard for anyone to believe, can you imagine being her? It all happened so fast…”</p><p> </p><p>The ink dispenser gave Agent 3 a few seconds to imagine, then shoved her phone back into her pocket. Then, the agent spoke up yet again.</p><p> </p><p>“That must’ve been horrifying...”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahaha… yeah maybe. I’ve heard accounts of some inklings not liking this kind of thing at first. Even if they were excited for it, sometimes they suddenly have second thoughts and try to change their mind. After all, once you go through with it, there's no going back. On the other hand, however, there are some girls that love it through and though, Like me! No matter how Claire felt at the time though, you can tell she loves it now, without a doubt. She’s more obsessed than anyone, even more than her partner, Kylie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of which, who is she? Kylie, I mean.”</p><p> </p><p>“She was apparently Claire’s roommate and best friend back when they attended the academy. When Claire won the bonus prize for the butts vs boobs Splatfest, Marie and Callie announced their retirement as the squid sisters, with Claire to taking their place. I’m assuming Claire just got to pick someone else herself to be her partner, and if that’s the case, of <em> course </em>she’d pick Kylie. They’re also apparently lovers now, but I don’t follow that Icky celebrity gossip. Though, with a body like that, who in their right mind would turn down a confession from Claire, riiiiight...? I know I wouldn’t!”</p><p> </p><p>The trendy teenager gave a loud, cackly laugh, added “You want her? You want her? If so, you’ve got a lotta competition! Ahhhhahahahahaaaaa...” then wiped her eyes and gradually returned to her straight face while the Agent gave her an annoyed look. “Anyway, there’s a few other rumors floating around too, like Kylie being kept in a secret room in the academy while she tested the initial formula to save her school life from her failing grades, then supplying her ink to team boobs during Splatfest so Claire and her team could win. But I don’t know if it’s true. It’s pretty hard to believe, and that would mean the Splatfest was rigged. If it <em> is </em>true, however, I definitely have some respect to pay to her for being the ink dispenser prototype.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huuuh...” The flatty mused over all of the new information she had just received. After taking a few moments to devour her meal a little more, she spoke yet again. “So then, what would an average day for you be like?”</p><p> </p><p>“An average day? I don’t know if I really have any average days...”</p><p> </p><p>“Just tell me about yesterday then, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oooh, That’ll be a fun story! Especially since something really <b> <em>weird </em> </b>happened yesterday.”</p><p> </p><p>Her attention now having been firmly grasped, the smaller Inkling looked up from her food and leaned in a little bit as the storytelling commenced...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Waking up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, yesterday started out like any other day, really. When I woke up, my eyes opened to the Squid Sisters XXL (and Squid Sisters ‘normal’) posters that decorated my academy dorm room wall across from my bed, as usual. My roommate, studious as she is, is rarely present during the morning, so she had already left. As for me, I’m really not much of a morning person, and it was a Saturday, so I stayed in bed for a bit longer so I could try to get back to sleep or rest a little more at the very least. These things are damn heavy, and I’m not quite used to them yet, so my body can get pretty sore just from walking around and attending classes and all that. So then, I think it was about an hour after I had initially woken up that I finally lifted myself out of bed. By the way, when I say ‘lifted’, I really mean it, y’know? First, I pushed myself up, then I used one arm to cradle my ink sacs as I pushed myself up onto my feet fully. </p><p> </p><p>When I was finally standing there beside my bed with my balance under control, I noticed something. Y’see, one interesting thing you should know about us ink dispensers is that the formula hasn’t been completely perfected, so there have been some general side effects that we’ve all noticed. For me and many others, we ‘leak’ at certain times. Like when we get too excited, or when we feel relaxed, or sometimes our ink production just gets a bit too ahead of itself. When I looked back at my bed, I noticed that a few wet spots had tainted my bed sheets. It didn’t come too much of a shock to me, though. In fact, I had become somewhat used to it by this point. I mostly just felt disappointed that I’d be spending my Saturday morning throwing my sheets through the wash. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Wait… so then, are you leaking right now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wha-! That’s none of your business! I already admitted to you that I’m a bedwetter, so consider yourself lucky I’m being so generous with the details!”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay. Sorry...”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>So anyways, Normally, I can leak any time and not really have to worry about it because I put disposable absorbent pads on the inside of my upper-body wear, but that doesn’t really work when I’m in bed because I sleep in the nude. It gets really exhausting wearing a bra all day, so I just see this as a small sacrifice to make. Sadly, this is where my nice, braless night came to an end. After waddling over to my closet, I sifted between all of the unorganized brassieres hanging from hangers within the small space, right beside my t-shirts. I don’t know what you’ve seen of these things or how much you know about them, but let me tell you, these things are in a whole ‘nother league. Until the Ink dispenser program started, even I could hardly imagine these things! The cups are HUGE - bigger than mixing bowls you’d find in a kitchen, the hooks look like actual hooks - not just puny little clips, and the bands and straps are long and thick, like fully-grown eels. They’re so large and reinforced, they’re almost like armor. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Upon hearing all this hype for an article of clothing, Agent 3’s curiosity got the best of her and she ducked slightly to look under the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohoho! Interested now, are ya? Here, lemme help you out a bit.” Emily suggested somewhat proudly, then lowered her own upper body slightly. From there, she scooped up her assets from the floor and plopped them up onto the table in front of her. </p><p>“BEHOLD!”</p><p> </p><p>Now experiencing some slack from the surface’s support, the agent gazed upon the trendy teenager’s upper underwear. What she had said was indeed true - every single part of it was unbelievably large, and in a way that made it seem grand, like she was casting her gaze upon something truly special. It was almost as if she was witnessing the unveiling of a new, highly anticipated piece of technology. Instead of a lacy, erotic design, the garment was simple, but decorated with light blues and oranges, taking on a cool street wear sort of design. It was like it was saying ‘I’m not underwear, so treat me like normal clothing!’</p><p> </p><p>“You’re actually spot-on” Emily replied to a short sentence Agent 3 accidentally mumbled aloud while lifting up her slopes and shoving them back under the table, making her own face visible again once more. “You see, ink dispensers’ chests are so large that they’re pretty much going to be sticking out in front of them for everyone to see no matter what. Sure, you can go out and buy t-shirts that are as big as a tarp in the front, or pullover hoodies that have decent coverage, but that’s expensive, and most of us are kids on a budget. Plus, covering up fully isn’t needed, since girls over a certain size are pretty much kinda excused from public decency laws. So as an alternative, a few clothing brands came up with this idea to make stylish and fashionable bras for ink dispenser girls! That way, instead of being something that’s meant to be hidden, they can be something we can show off enthusiastically as an integral part of our outfit, alongside the rest of our clothes!”</p><p> </p><p>The yellow-tentacled inkling nodded along in thought, truly impressed by the creative ideas Inkopolis had come up with in relation to these plus-sized girls. The bra that her conversation partner had just showed off to her was so dazzling that she almost wanted one herself, though she quickly pushed that absurd thought from the forefront of her mind. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>So, I picked a nice, bikini-style bra, applied a new pad to the inside of each fabric cup, and tied it up snug behind my back, then I picked out a pair of panties with a complimentary color scheme to cover up my <strong>cute butt</strong>! I know my boobies take center stage most of the time, but I think it’s also very important to have a nice butt too. Even so, I still have to leave some things to the imagination, so sadly, it remains covered up. After that, I put on some nice shorts and the same jacket I’m wearing now, which, as you can see, only really zips up to about halfway. I just got this thing a few days ago and it’s really popular, so I’ve been wearing it almost every day - and don’t worry, I do make sure to wash it regularly. While still in a half-asleep daze, I pulled my sheets off my mattress, bunched them up under my tiddies, and carried them out the door. I usually take as long as I can before leaving my room, especially on the weekend, but I was only taking a short trip to the shared laundry room, so it wasn't too bad. After that, I trudged back to my room down the hall, then prepared a warm breakfast for myself so I’d be all ready for what would come next.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Oh? What comes next?” Agent 3 rudely butt in with a question, even though the answer was sure to come almost immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“Shouldn’t it be obvious?” The busty inkling responded as if she were stupid. “A trip over to the tower for some turf war action and combat practice, of course!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Battle Time!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So yeah, it wasn’t long after that I arrived at the front doors of Inkopolis tower. Eager to get started, I stepped inside and began the matchup process. You’re probably familiar with all of this already - after all, what inkling wouldn’t be? So I’ll spare you some of the details. Anyway, after I had been paired up with some good-looking teammates and opponents, I grabbed my weapon and a couple of bombs, then slung the straps of my ink cannister over each shoulder, carrying it on my back. Finally, I opened my jacket and grabbed an ink pump, gently setting a suction cup over each of my tender nipples. </p><p> </p><p>I’m ready to go.</p><p> </p><p>As always, me and three others materialized from our squid forms on a small, circular pad at one end of the map, and at the other end of the map, the opposing team of four did the same. As soon as the short countdown ends, my teammates shoot trails of ink in front of them and slither through them. However, I don’t stray far from the spawn area. My weapon of choice is the charger, so while the other inklings on my team go to storm the frontlines, I stay back and supply them with ink from afar while taking whatever shots I can. the charger can cover a lot of ground, y’know. Even when I’m not trying to hit anyone.</p><p> </p><p>The look on agent 3’s face was full of intrigue, so Sarah continued confidently.</p><p> </p><p>In fact, the charger is the weapon of choice for every smart ink dispenser. It’s to the point where I almost believe that any ink dispenser that doesn’t use one just doesn’t put in the effort to get good at aiming. But I guess I shouldn’t knock it too hard, seeing as some are able to get by well without one. However, I almost forgot to mention: this is where the pleasure starts. Just let me tell you - the first few times I went out into the arena after I became an ink dispenser, I just about lost it, if you know what I mean. Now, I’ve mainly gotten used to it, but I still have to work on accurately aiming my charger with a constant pulling and tingling at my nipples. </p><p> </p><p>Anyways, this match was going particularly well, save for a few missed shots. You know how it goes, and I probably don’t need to play-by-play of the whole match, which I don’t remember super clearly in the first place. The thing that really matters here though, is that - somewhere near the one-minute mark - an opponent had sneaked up on me and blasted me. I was only a few shots from being eliminated when…</p><p> </p><p>“STOP!!”</p><p> </p><p>A cute voice yelled out in a commanding tone. Then, I immediately found myself in a shower of explosions, knocking me off my feet.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>“She used her special attack to eliminate one inkling?”</p><p> </p><p>“She used her special attack to save me~...!”</p><p> </p><p>Sarah corrected Agent 3, then without waiting for a response, she went on with her story.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>When the explosions finally stopped, a silhouette slowly emerged from the smoke - a modest girl with thick-rimmed glasses and braided tentacles. As she wobbled, trying to catch her footing once more, she adjusted her glasses and opened her mouth to talk.</p><p> </p><p>“S-sorry, I’m not very good at aiming, so if I was gonna beat her, I had to… I had to use my…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, don’t worry about it!” I spat out, my ink sacs wobbling as I quickly tried to come back to my senses. "I'm really glad you were able to protect me, actually. We're just about to take the lead in ink coverage. It would be a total disaster if I suddenly stopped supplying it y'know?"</p><p> </p><p>The girl timidly reached out her hand to help me back onto my feet, extra weight included, then gave it a little shake once that had been accomplished.</p><p> </p><p>“Emily.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sarah.”</p><p> </p><p>We both knew that there was no time to say any more, and with only 45 seconds left on the timer, we both got back to work.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>"Did you win?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, but that's really not what my story is about. When you play several matches a day, your wins and losses don't matter so much after a while anyway."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, but it's good to hear, at least."</p><p> </p><p>"Now that I think of it though, it's good you bring up that point, because Emily was actually very excited we won."</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>"YESSSSS! We won!!" The younger girl shouted out as we left the arena, something that I saw as being somewhat out of character, even though I'd only known her for about a minute at this point. Before this, we had only really shaken each other's hand and exchanged names, but now that we had gotten back to the lobby, we hit it off straight away.</p><p> </p><p>"You're really excited about that victory, aren't you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! I don’t win very often. I'm kinda new to this still, actually."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? How old are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I'm 12 years old! I'm about to enter Inkopolis academy, I'm just finishing up middle school right now. All the kids in lower grades all look up to me, so I've gotta get a head start and sharpen my skills before the real battle begins!</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds cool! Just tell me what you need help with, and I'll give you whatever wisdom and training I can offer! After all, I'm a 15-year-old inkopolis academy student!"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I don't really know the important spots of the arena, I have no real technique, I'm awful at aiming…"</p><p> </p><p>"Anything?"</p><p> </p><p>"Anything."</p><p> </p><p>"Even a roller?"</p><p> </p><p>"Even a roller."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm… well, have you thought about becoming an ink dispenser?"</p><p> </p><p>The modest girl gave me a look of slight annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>"Geez, you're just a walking billboard complete with sound, aren't you."</p><p> </p><p>"H-hey now, don't be like that. Ink dispensers are a good role for inkling girls who aren't as athletic, or are more observant, or are good at guarding one area… they're a completely new playstyle actually, and they're really highly valued right n-"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not useless, you know. Look, I have nothing against you, and I did give a lot of thought to this. Even though it may be a completely new playstyle, the big problem is that it becomes a lifestyle too. I don’t wanna spend the rest of my life with those huge things weighing me down. I don’t wanna spend all my time in the arena having ink harvested from me. And I don't want to be seen in such a lewd way at all times. I want to play normally, and I want to live normally. Not like you, or her, or those… weird new Squid Sisters everyone loves. But that’s just me."</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, that must've hurt."</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, not really. I totally understand her. While those points might have been a big deal for her, I saw them as either good things, or things that didn't really matter all that much. Her stance reflected her complexion too. She was a clumsy little girl with dorky glasses and her tentacles tied up in one big braid. I don’t know if the ink dispenser look would really fit her."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, I think I see what you mean."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, anyways…"</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>"You're right," I reassured Emily. "I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"No, no. It's fine. I guess I got a little heated there, didn't I? You're really good at being an ink dispenser though, so I at least wouldn't mind hearing what it's like. How about you tell me after the next game, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"You know it!"</p><p> </p><p>As I watched my new friend take one last sip of her sports drink, then stuff it back into her bag before queueing up with me for another match, I admired her pure and innocent demeanor, shiny and bright-eyed, simply happy and childlike just for the sake of it.</p><p> </p><p>Then, I wondered, even if just for a split-second. I wondered what it would be like for her to have that innocence of hers crushed and destroyed completely.</p><p> </p><p>Little did I know that it wouldn't be long until I wouldn't have to wonder anymore...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The BIG Incident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y'know, I felt like something was weird about her the moment we stepped back into the arena. Though, as I said before, I hadn't known her for long, so my memories could be tainted with the knowledge I have now. Just like last time, I grabbed and equipped my gear, including the ink pump with the two suction cups. Emily did the same. Then, a few seconds later, we materialized on the spawn pad with two other inklings as the countdown commenced.</p><p> </p><p>Go!</p><p> </p><p>The arena I had found myself in this time around was still somewhat new to me, so I had to take a few seconds to find a good vantage point to use my charger. Meanwhile, Emily ran off right away just like all the others, despite the fact that she had seemed so eager to learn from me only minutes before. Oh well, I'll show her the ropes another time, I thought to myself.</p><p> </p><p>The seconds ticked down, and we weren't doing as good as we were last game, but it was also too early in the match to really jump to conclusions. Eventually, I saw Emily again, and this is where things got REALLY weird.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey- um… Sarah?" The young inkling got my attention as she warded off an enemy team member with her basic ink shooter while backing herself towards me. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes? What's up?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uhhh… I don't really feel very good." She slowly talked to me while fidgeting as the opponents took our precious turf. "It’s hard to describe but - I'm feeling kinda strange and tingly in some places…"</p><p> </p><p>Vague as she was, I tried my best to be patient with her while chaos brewed around us. "Do you think you'll be fine? For another minute or two, at least? Or should we get you out of here and call emergency services?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh…" the braided inkling thought over it for a few seconds, then gave her final answer. "I'm alright! It's probably just the humidity in the air or something. Sorry about bothering you!"</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>"Thinking back on it, she probably just said that so she wouldn't be seen as a burden to her team. Or, that's my best guess knowing the information I know now. To think that she wanted to be a valuable team player so badly she'd give up a health check…"</p><p> </p><p>Agent 3 hung her head in dismay. She was a really good listener, or the story had really sucked her in, at least. Sarah was actually really enjoying telling her yesterday tale now that she had gotten into the rhythm and flow of it. With that, she kept going.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Now that we had gotten that resolved, we parted ways once again. However, she quickly returned to the spawn area, this time bringing trouble with her. Or rather, the trouble was bringing her back. It may be weird of me to say this. Or… not. But the first thing I noticed upon affixing my gaze upon her once more:</p><p> </p><p>"Emily - did your chest get… bigger?"</p><p> </p><p>Her ink-splattered shirt was pushed forward only slightly, to the point of which I even questioned myself and needed to ask, but I do have a very good eye for these things. At the moment, she was too caught up in the action to pay attention to what I had just said, much less reply, but I ended up getting my answer shortly after anyways, and it was an answer that would be screamed loud and clear for everyone to behold.</p><p> </p><p>"HELP!!" Emily shouted out as she was quickly chased towards me by two enemy inklings. "SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH ME! I CAN'T TURN INTO MY SQUID FORM ANYMORE!!"</p><p> </p><p>I tried to blast the enemy with my charger, but not only were they much too close for comfort now, but I was also under pressure. A bad state of being, as one other female opponent rounded the corner, making for a full team present (sans the opposing ink dispenser). Emily inadvertently made herself an easy target, so as she got shot with several different weapons, I thought nothing of it...</p><p> </p><p>At first.</p><p> </p><p>However, as I lowered the scope from my eye and took a closer look at the quickly approaching girl, I noticed the changes in her body even more. Every time the bespectacled inkling got splattered with enemy ink, her previously nonexistent breasts wobbled slightly, now about the size of oranges. If my eyes didn't deceive me, they also grew a little each time too, even if just a tiny bit. Not only that, but the waistband of her shorts was sitting a little lower than before, though at the moment I'd just chalk that up to general clumsiness.</p><p> </p><p>*Splash*</p><p> </p><p>As she tripped on a puddle of enemy ink and fell into it face-first, I got a front-row view of the incident as it quickly fell into full force. As the innocent little inkling tried to push herself back up onto her feet, it became increasingly more and more difficult, her body becoming much bigger and heavier at what was now a very fast pace as the enemies assaulted her relentlessly with their ink. Having taken this much damage, any other inkling would've been eliminated. But Emily just took it, the ink landing on her flesh quickly disappearing, seemingly absorbed into her body and making her larger by the second. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t just her chest either. This much had by now become clear. As I reached my hand out and used all my strength to pull her back onto her feet, I noticed her butt cheeks quickly fattening along with her thighs, and even calves (though to a much lesser extent). Her now volley-ball sized boobies had been hard at work pushing her t-shirt up, revealing that what had formerly been her cute, slim tummy, had now become more rounded and pudgy. Between those fatty thighs, in front of those enlarged cheeks, I noticed a bulge quickly growing inside her panties, pushing them down her hips with her shorts joining in too. However, the last thing I noticed was the tears forming in her eyes as she realized what was happening to her adolescent, (increasingly less) petite body.</p><p> </p><p>"Help me… please…!" She begged me, only slightly louder than whisper volume, upon my eyes making contact with her own teary pair. I was now under more pressure than ever. I may be a fully competent ink-dispenser myself, but i had no idea how to deal with this situation. So then, I did the first thing that came to mind. Now back up on her feet, yet her newfound balance ever-fragile, Emily waddled behind me upon my command, using me as her shield. Sadly, by this point, her form had become so enlarged that parts of her peeked out to my sides. I had just made both of us a target, and with both of us being shot at, it didn't take long before I was eliminated, leaving Emily to be the only target as our other two team members kept busy at who knows where.</p><p> </p><p>Those few seconds between being eliminated and re-materializing on the spawn pad proved to be detrimental. Opening my eyes after rising from the goo, I witnessed something absolutely shocking. As if to get me ready for what lay before me, the first thing I heard upon my return was a gut-wrenching scream of "NO… STOP! STOP!!!" Followed by sobbing of a similar tone. Although I had been out of the game for only about ten seconds, the first thing my gaze caught upon was what looked like the figure of a young inkling girl with skin-tone blobs attached to her front and backside. Her chest had reached the size of small cars, her enormously thick nipples pointing skybound as it all sat splayed across the extremely distended belly that was resting on the ground in front of her, using it as support. Meanwhile, the poor girl's tushie had reached the size of bean bag chairs, and under it, her soft, fleshy lower lips bulged magnificently, forcing her thighs apart and pushing her shorts and lightly colored cotton panties down to her ankles as they fought for free space. </p><p> </p><p>As I walked over to her side, I saw her squished between the fleshy curves in front, behind, and below her. When I squished in to get a better look, I put my hand on her hip to support myself. However, it only helped to smush her gigantic labia against the ground, and as her body sunk into her mounds furthermore, her magnified clitoral region inadvertently caressed the bottom curve of her swollen gut.</p><p> </p><p>That was all it took.</p><p> </p><p>The crying and screaming stopped, and through the tears streaming down her face, the rapidly expanding inkling girl's expression changed from panic, to one that more resembled relaxation, and as she tilted her chin upward, her body trembled as wave after wave of raw pleasure rocked her to her very core. An orgasm. Judging by the scant presence of confusion and wonder in her pleasure-struck visage, it was probably her first. Now that I had checked up on her (as well as someone like me could, at least) I took that as my chance to get to work, throwing a few splat bombs out, then using my special attack as soon as I had the chance. I got ink everywhere. Especially on Emily.</p><p> </p><p>Now that all our opponents had been eliminated, I had a chance to rest. I turned around and looked over at the overgrown middle schooler, who had now grown much bigger than she had been only a few seconds ago when I had last checked up on her. It was partially my doing, sadly, but the friendly fire had been necessary. The poor girl had now been reduced to hardly anything more than an amalgamation of fleshy blobs, her smooth vulva and derriere now having grown so incredibly meaty that they lifted her off her feet. Her ink sacs had also embiggened to the extent that they completely enveloped her. In the end, the little girl’s otherwise lithe figure had found itself wedged inside the mass of her own excessively amplified contours to the point of which she wasn’t even visible anymore. The only signs of life remaining were the very audible moans and breathy gasps, and a quickly growing puddle of pussy juice making its way out from under the gigantic pile of softness, both of these clues pointing to the fact that Emily was still tangled deep within the throes of pure, animalistic passion.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>“You’re making this up, right?” Agent 3 said in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“What?! Of course not!”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why aren’t more people talking about it? Why isn’t it all over the news? This is horrifying!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it is indeed horrifying, but it was also an incident that stayed under wraps. Nobody recorded anything of it. My phone was in my locker at the time as was everyone else’s, as they’re not normally brought into matches, y’know? Too much risk of them getting broken and all that. If I told anyone about it, they would just react like you just did. They’d think that I’m lying...”</p><p> </p><p>“So something that awful is just going to be kept a secret??”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you know how it is. Splatoon sports are the biggest thing like, ever! Nothing is allowed to tarnish its reputation, and the Squid Sisters, as well as the Squid Sisters XXL, make damn sure of that. Also, she could’ve just had an allergic reaction or something. Who knows. Would you really want Splatoon’s popularity to be ruined over something like that?”</p><p> </p><p>“An allergic reaction where all your most erotic body parts swell up to ridiculous sizes? And around a time where large bust sizes become common?”</p><p> </p><p>“I… I really don’t know. I can only guess...”</p><p> </p><p>“So how did the rest of the match go? The other team must’ve come back after being eliminated and blown her up even more, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. As I said before, there usually aren’t any phones during splatoon matches, but Emily was a newbie, so I took a chance and reached into her soggy shorts pocket and found her phone. I didn’t know how to unlock her phone, so I couldn’t take any pictures or video or anything like that, but the one thing you can do on any phone without unlocking it is make an emergency call.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you called 911?”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly. After that, emergency services arrived and, before you ask, all the other players were shooed out of the arena before we could see what happened to her, Emily, my new friend.”</p><p> </p><p>At this point, both Sarah the ink dispenser and Agent 3 took a few seconds to chew their fast food in a melancholic moment of silence, that of which had begun to taste much more unappetizing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Going Shopping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“However, I have to admit I did feel a little jealous, y’know?” Sarah finished her moment of silence and looked up again, blurting out a not-so-fun fact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-? You’re kidding, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not! I mean- it was sad when it happened to her. But if it happened to me? It would be a thing of beauty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, because of this crazy midday event, I was left with an urge to buy some new underwear. Gotta appreciate whatever curves I have, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent 3 sighed and rolled her eyes as Sarah continued with her story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft ‘<em>bing-bong</em>’ noise played from a speaker as I walked through the door of my favorite lingerie shop. Well, actually, it wasn’t my favorite. This time I went somewhere different - a shop that my roommate had recommended to me a few weeks back while we were on the subject of me having become ‘plus-size’ in some areas. Apparently it had opened up somewhat recently, and I was getting a little tired of the selection at the usual place anyways, so much so that I had each item burned into my memory at this point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As I entered, I was immediately greeted with various vibrant pastel palettes from all directions. I let my eyes take in the scenery, looking left and right as I walked forward into the shop. Large bras for ink dispensers were proudly displayed on shelves, and several lay neatly on shelves and hung from racks, just waiting to be discovered. Upon closer inspection, I also noticed shelves of panties scattered throughout, some even accompanying certain bras, meant to be bought together as a set. There were plenty of pairs of undies that were of a ‘normal’ size range, yet as I continued on, I spotted several that were of much, much larger sizes. Had there been some sort of advancement in technology that I hadn’t caught the news of? One that lets inklings get a larger butt? Or do some girls just naturally have one this big? I’ll have to look into it later, I mentally noted to myself. However, even the largest sizes here wouldn’t be able to fit Emily's gargantuan endowments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I froze in my tracks for a second, then shook my head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop thinking about her” I told myself in a stern manner. “I came here to get my mind off of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This shop wasn’t meant for girls like Emily. Not the Emily when I first met her, and not the Emily when I had last met her. This shop was meant for girls like me. In fact, it was almost as if this place was made for me. Items of my size were meant for me, and the items larger than my size were still meant for me. They served as a goal I could visualize, so that one day I’d be able to grow into them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, the best thing of all about this place was that it even matched my style. Most lingerie shops focused on lacy, frilly designs of mostly all black or all white. This place was different. Every single garment was splashed with bright, energetic color combinations, from red to purple to yellow, giving off a spunky, rebellious vibe to each one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This place was definitely made for me. Or, at least, girls like me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you need help finding anything specific?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My gaze followed the sudden voice over to a tall, long-tentacled woman with young features approaching me from a desk near the end of the store, her modest chest contrasting with the products surrounding her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-no… just looking haha...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m still not used to being confronted in places like this, so that was all I was able to shyly stutter out while avoiding eye contact. Thankfully, the woman was able to read the atmosphere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, just make sure to talk to me if you need any help with anything~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I Quietly nodded, then the woman went back to the checkout desk at the other side of the room. “Stella…” I mumbled the contents of her nametag to myself before it left my viewing range. Then, without paying mind to it for any longer, I grabbed a bra decorated with splotches of purple and headed onwards toward the changing rooms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Click!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The latch briefly sounded as I closed the door behind me, and I  marvelled at how large the room was. This truly was a store for girls like me, though it was a strange feeling, being in a changing room that was spacious enough to easily contain me for once. Yet, the very second I heard the door fully shut, I immediately shed my clothes as if it were a second skin, though I took a little longer to carefully undo the hooks of my bra and slide the straps down my shoulders. Amidst the commotion, I paused for a few seconds and appreciated my voluptuous, panty-clad form in the mirror provided, hugging my own frontal curves as they overflowed my arms’ loving grasp. Then, I let out a sigh of mixed emotions and freed them from my embrace, letting them fall a little as they would naturally be expected to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time to get down to business. I picked up the purplish brassiere and slid the straps over my shoulders, picked up each side of the band behind me, and…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damnit, I should’ve paid more attention to the size when I picked it up!” I lamented to myself. “That dumb store clerk distracted me...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The garment’s cups drooped, cradling my ink sacs very loosely and hardly giving them any support at all. I don’t know what I was thinking - it wasn’t even close to my size. I connected the hooks behind me out of habit, finding that, on the bright side, at least the band fit well enough. I started to grumble in annoyance at myself once again, yet as soon as I did, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, shutting me up immediately. I hadn’t even realized that my optimistic line of thinking from before had disappeared until now. I guess Stella had thrown off my vibes in that regard too. I returned to my line of thinking from before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This was made...” I repeated “...for girls like me. Even if it doesn’t fit me, it just means I haven’t  grown into it yet. I’m a growing girl after all, no one ever said I was done yet! And if they do, I’ll argue until my last breath!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I continued to inspect myself in the mirror, the bra making it easier to visualize what I’d look like with even larger endowments than what I had currently, thinking back to Emily’s, and even Claire’s legendary transformations as I gently lifted the cups of my bra and turned my body around to gaze at every part of it. Then, my lower half caught my eye. I’m nothing special in that regard either. Leagues below Emily, that’s for sure. I also thought about that octo girl who was used as the main role in a recent re-do of the squids vs octos splatfest. I usually had to stay behind on the sidelines somewhat due to being an ink dispenser, but I was still able to catch a few glimpses of her vast, cinnamon-hued form. I hadn’t heard one word of where she came from, nor her transformation. Was she born that way? All I knew was that my hip area still had a long way to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though the words I had just whispered to myself helped to grow my confidence, all these thoughts that fluttered through my mind as I examined and groped myself in the mirror were simultaneously helping to grow something else: A dampening spot between my fairly slender thighs. As the area burned up with an itch of sweetness, my hand began to slide down south to quell my yearning…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you keep this part to yourself? I really don’t need to hear about it.” the flat inkling informed the other, trying to remain polite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whaaaat?! No way! It felt sooooo good! You’ve gotta hear about it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. It’s just that we’re eating, and in public, y’know? I can endure the stares and dirty looks we might get If you continue with this, but I can’t promise the same about my food going down well. So please just skip past this if you don’t want me possibly throwing up all over you. Plus, you’re sexualizing innocent girls in distressing situations! Didn’t you feel even the slightest bit bad for Emily after leaving the arena?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah gave a slight look of annoyance mixed with guilt and just a hint of disappointment while taking the last bite of her burger, then reluctantly complied with agent 3’s request.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It should be fine if they don’t know. This is just between you and me.” Sarah grumbled like a kid in the principal’s office. “Anyway, I’ll just summarize that bit by saying that with the mess I made, I’m just glad I didn’t bring a pair of panties to try on too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent 3 nodded and rolled her eyes. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Knock. Knock.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My fingers flicked a sticky liquid through the air as I jumped, startled by the sudden sound of knocking at the door of my changing room. I quickly began to undo the hooks of my bra band as I answered the person on the other side of the entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-hello?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, uh, is everything alright in there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Stella. Why would she have any reason to think I wasn’t doing alright...? It took a few seconds, but eventually I slapped my palm over my mouth. Did I make too much noise?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-don’t worry, I’m fine! I’m coming out in a second, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I’m glad to hear! Hopefully your shopping experience has been going well~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just leave just leave just leave just leave just leave just leave just leave just leave just leave...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few long, stretched out moments, the sound of footsteps into the distance resounded on the other side of the door. I let a sigh of relief slip from my throat, then donned my street clothes yet again, the feeling of wetness around my crotch making me feel a little uncomfortable. Lastly, I picked up the large, purple bra and cradled it in my arm as I made my way into the main area of the store once again. Trying not to be phased too much by embarrassment, I hurried over to the spot where I had found the brassiere and added a huge pair of panties of matching design to the load that I was carrying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is definitely much too big for me” I thought to myself, smiling, almost giggling at the prospect. “The current me, that is!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only a few moments later that I found myself proudly pushing my new set of underwear onto the checkout desk right in front of Stella. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shopping for a friend today?” The clerk asked politely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? No… These are for me”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? But these seem much too big for you… If you don’t know your size, I can take your measurements and help you find something to your liking…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No thanks...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And after that, I was on my way home! I have to admit though, I was almost offended that Stella didn’t consider the possibility of me growing into the items I was buying. She was stuck on the fact that I had to get one that matched my current size. Ugh...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was just doing her job.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but still...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Yeah but still’ what? All I really got from that is that you masturbated in public to the thought of other girls you don’t know very well in distressing situations! I’m starting to get the feeling that I don’t really like you...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah shrugged her shoulders and dipped a fry in ketchup, then chomped down on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You asked me about my day, and I’m telling you. I’m sorry if it ended up being a bit too much for your weak stomach, but It’s not like I murdered someone, so calm down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, got it. Is this story almost done? I don’t exactly have all day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh...- be patient, okay?! I can’t imagine anything more important than this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not even a meeting with the squid sisters?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You serious? Okay, I’ll speed things up a bit, but you gotta take me with you after, okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t guarantee that…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Time For Bed / Meeting End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nothing really all that interesting happened on the walk home, shopping bag in hand. To be honest, it was a bit of a calm break from the events that the rest of the day had to offer. Upon opening the door and stepping back inside the academy dorm, I was greeted by my roommate, who had now returned from her own activities.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome back! I’m making eggs -- want any?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re supposed to eat eggs in the morning. Eating them in the evening is just weird.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Well, that’s what i’m making for dinner, so it’s your loss then.”</p><p> </p><p>I let out a short sigh, entertaining the thought of ordering something later. I then returned to my room, dropped my loot, flipped on my TV, and flopped onto my bed. The TV soon changed to the Squid Sisters -- y’know, the new, big ones -- who seemed to be excitedly giving some sort of upcoming announcement or something like that. I didn’t really catch any of it in detail though. Before I even realized it, I had already passed out.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>“…And that was my yesterday. The entirety of it. Sadly, I didn’t get to strip out of my clothes or change my pads, so, as you can probably guess, I woke up in my clothes with crusty pads on my nipples and, strangely my roommate telling me that someone wanted to meet with me for lunch”</p><p> </p><p>“That was me, I hope you had fun~” The agent said half jokingly as Sarah wiped salt from her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyways, is there anything else you wanted to know”</p><p> </p><p>“I assume you’ve already told me all that you know, correct? I doubt digging into any small details would help me further.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, well... I’m glad I was able to be of assistance!”</p><p> </p><p>Agent 3 smiled slightly, then added while standing up from her seat: “As you already know, I have to get going now...”</p><p> </p><p>“WAIT!”</p><p> </p><p>Nearby sea creatures turned and stared confusedly as the very busty inkling suddenly shouted out.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh… b-but what about the meeting with the squid sisters? That’s where you’re going next, isn’t it? Take me with you, please! I’ll do anything you ask!”</p><p> </p><p>Agent 3 hesitated sympathetically, then gave her answer.</p><p> </p><p>“One second. I’ll call them.”</p><p> </p><p>The large, jigglesome teenager squee’d happily and bounced up and down, and agent 3 selected a number on her phone, then put it up to her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hey. Yeah. I’ll be there, don’t worry. A-... ye-... wh-... n-... Please, just be quiet and let me talk for a second! So, about that, I met a new friend recently and I was wondering if they’d be able to come too. Yeah, her name’s Sarah. She’s an ink dispenser. That’s what they’re called, right? Yeah. No. Oh… I see. Okay then, see you later.”</p><p> </p><p>The yellow-tentacled inkling removed the electronic device from the side of her head and relayed the information to her still edge-of-her-seat excited new friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, they said that this is a meeting specifically for me, but they seemed really interested when I mentioned you, so it seems like I might be able to bring you to meet them sometime soon after all, just not today.”</p><p> </p><p>Sarah’s expression first turned disappointed, but then lit up a bit more by the end of the agent’s dialogue. </p><p> </p><p>“Th… then at least give me your number, okay? ...And I’ll give you mine, y’know? We should stay in contact with each other. I still have a lot to learn about you anyways, so hopefully we’ll get to that soon enough”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t guarantee that...” The quieter friend replied, sliding her phone out of her pocket once more and creating a new contact in her list. Then, suddenly remembering something, she continued in a hushed tone. “Oh! By the way, I almost forgot to tell you. Claire specifically told me to tell you that to make up for not being able to see her today, absolutely don’t miss the secret stream happening later tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm? At what time?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. When Claire told me this part, she whispered it, as if she didn’t want the others to hear. I guess it’s a secret to just about everyone. If I were you, I’d just keep my TV turned on and set to the usual channel and make sure not to fall asleep early.”</p><p> </p><p>“Weird… does this secret broadcast have anything to do with your meeting?”</p><p> </p><p>“I already told you, I don’t know anything abou-... Look, I have to go, and we’re cutting it really close, okay? If there’s anything more I have to tell you or you have to tell me, we can text or call, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Sarah nodded then waved, her enormous ink tanks jiggling slightly as she did so.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, have fun!”</p><p> </p><p>With this, the flat-chested inkling made her exit without another word.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Squid Sisters' Evening Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“First, I need to thank you for covertly testing the last few formulas on inklings throughout inkopolis as we had asked of you. We appreciate it immensely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent 3 hung her head solemnly for a couple of seconds upon recalling how she had slipped Callie and Marie’s poison into Emily’s sports drink while she wasn’t looking, and what had resulted in it. That, of course, being only the most recent of the various guerilla tests. With the knowledge she had now, she knew that it would’ve been a lot less wasted on Sarah, though even if she had known back then, it was a possibility that could never be, considering that this time she had been requested to use it on a young girl whose body was “flat all around, and also pure” a word which in this context meant “free of previous modification”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, since you were my pupil before Claire, I want you to do the honors. I value all of my contacts so very much -- every single one of them." Marie explained to agent 3 from the other side of a coffee table inside a large inkopolis building that towered above the rest, that of which contained all of the squid sisters, both their livelihood and the business they conduct. After Callie came around and offered the guest a beverage, she took a seat on the sofa beside her partner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The honors?" The smaller inkling replied, not quite getting what her superior had meant. This prompted Callie to pull out a loaded syringe and place it down on the table between them. Even just registering it visually meant a lot of things to the adolescent inkling, but most of all, it meant that she would have be on her toes, ready to utilize her acting skills and pretend that she didn’t have any idea as to what the serum’s effects were, nor that she had investigated them herself earlier that day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, the honors. When we visit the Squid Sisters XXL in a few minutes, you'll inject this formula we made into Claire's forearm."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? Why? Are you trying to kill her or something?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, no, no. Don't accuse me of such malicious acts. This is something she's wanted for a while, so consider it a gift from us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent 3 hesitated with a tightness in her chest, then picked up the syringe and gripped it, holding it close to her. If Marie says so, surely it can't be bad, right…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good girl" her superior reaffirmed, then rose from her seat and headed towards a door at the end of the room, expecting her to follow behind. "Now come along, we don't want to be late, do we?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them travelled up a somewhat lengthy set of stairs, then through a long, narrow hallway once they reached the top. The dead silence and extensive duration of the hike filled the young teen with suspense, but finally, within a few minutes, they reached their destination. Without a word, this was indicated by Callie crouching down and unlocking, then opening up a hatch in the floor while Marie readied a fold-out ladder. As soon as the hatch swung open, a heavy stench of sweat and sex was freed into their nostrils, making their faces scrunch up a bit upon impact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know, no matter how many times I come here, I just can never seem to be able to get used to that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And down they went. Once the smallest one had her feet settled, she looked around. A vast room with a wall-mounted TV, as well as several cameras dangling from the ceiling attached to the ends of jointed mechanical arms. Judging the true scale of the room would prove to be a nigh-impossible task, for it was nearly filled to the brim with smooth, soft flesh, slick with sweat and other fluids. Upon closer inspection, most of it belonged to the sleeping, orange-tentacled young inkling on her right, whose freckles off of her face and shoulders to speckle the vast plains of her enormous ink glands, making the purple-tentacled inkling on the other side of the room look modest in comparison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Claire and Kylie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Squid Sisters XXL.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bespectacled XXL sister waved at the guests and opened her mouth, but before she could get a word in, she was interrupted by a stern Marie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know what to do," Marie looked at her underling and said, almost like a command. "Go on, we don't have all day. Now go put it in her before I lose my patience and put it in you instead!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not knowing whether the irritable squid idol was joking or not, the quiet agent immediately scrambled into action. Not only was she obviously not the intended patient for the strange serum, but the last thing she wanted to do was make a bad impression on the new, popular idols. Now - the walk to the injection site, that being the part of the bigger girl that could be described as something other than just giant structures of jiggly flesh. As the shy agent 3 stepped closer upon the wobbly floor and made her way towards the girl's relatively slim body, Claire eventually awoke due to the steady footsteps on her skin and quickly perked up as she realized what was happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Omigod! I-is that seriously… d-don't tell me y… you finally…!" The orange-tentacled inkling stammered out, tripping over her own words with excitement as both her upper and lower lips began to salivate uncontrollably, soaking right through her scanty panties. "OOooOoOhHHH I can't believe… nngh…! haa… haaah…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the girl's strange behavior to the best of her ability, agent 3 gripped the 15-year-old's freckled forearm, smiled, looked into her eyes and whispered in a hushed tone: "Please relax your muscles and hold still for just a few seconds."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn't help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the agent's trained grip, the enormously busty idol's arm flinched with excitement as she breathed heavily, making it increasingly more difficult to get a good shot on the panicky appendage. Amidst the commotion and jerking around, the agent decided to at long last take her shot and stabbed the syringe into the young maiden's skin, forcing the plunger down before anyone could even think twice about what just happened. Although it had happened so suddenly that no one had time to consciously react, Claire's body let out an involuntary squeal of delight with impeccable timing, indicating to no one but her lover across the room that even just the sheer excitement of being injected with a full dose of whatever that syringe held was enough to push her body to a riveting climax.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With this, the original squid sisters' eyes widened with mild curiosity, and the guest of honor quickly stepped back to join them once again, startled by the sudden reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmnnnghhhhh… mm-oooOOOH… f-fuck m…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was all the poor, juvenile inkling could manage to let out before her face seemed to just... freeze up. Now, with her eyes glazed over and a string of drool hanging from her lip, the enraptured woomy gave a deep, guttural groan as the serum quickly began to course through her veins. However, soon after this unladylike noise slipped from her throat, it had been rendered nearly inaudible, now being bested by a very worrying, deep gurgle that emanated from her entire body, paired with a gentle rumbling sensation not unlike a small earthquake. It was almost as if it served as a warning to everyone in the room. Not a threat, but a warning nonetheless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A warning, the trio presumed, that there was no turning back now. A warning that there was no way to stop the serum now that it had been exposed to the girl's bloodstream. A warning that anyone who had possibly objected already had their chance to stop this from happening, and now all anyone could do is stand back and observe as the mysterious formula did as it wanted to the not-so-little inkling's adolescent body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylie and the three guests waited nervously for several long seconds, and now that the rumbling and gurgling had subsided, the four girls were now left staring at the near-silent idol, who was left merely twitching and drooling with a blank expression. The seconds ticked on as they all waited for… well… something. Anything. Then, finally…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, look at that, Marie! You broke her!" Callie shouted out in frustration. "I knew you shoulda tested this thing on more than three other squids! And you changed the formula between each trial too! Okay, yeah, maybe the other girls you tested this thing on turned out relatively okay, but don’t act like I didn’t see what you did -- increasing the volume tenfold because you’re just that much of a suck-up! Well surprise surprise, it ended up frying her brain. Who woulda thunk it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Kylie overheard her dark-haired superior’s sudden conclusion, she quickly caught the sniffles and tears welled up in her eyes, blurring the sight of her lover’s vacant expression. However, the sisters paid no mind to the distressed dork, Marie in particular taking no time at all to snap back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, be quiet, you! Don’t forget that you’re the one who helped me make it. In fact, you’re the one who approved of the whole agent 8 project in the first place, not to mention largely assisting the XXL sisters with it. It always seems like as soon as anyone even mentions the idea of a ridiculously fattened backside, you seem to just lose all sense of reason and try to take it as far as you can!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that really so wrong of me? Agent 8 really seemed to love it in the end. She got to experience paradise because of me, so don’t start acting like this is all my fault. in fact, if I had won that splatfest you probably rigged, there’d have probably been a lot more research and testing in my field of interest!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!! For the last time, I won fair and square!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The butt-lover paused for a second, then turned to the young, flat apprentice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOU! You did this!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With pressure now weighing down on Agent 3’s shoulders, her knees started to shake and her hands rose to her face as she descended into panic mode.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on. Don’t blame her.” The short-haired sister defended the agent. “She only administered it! She had nothing to do with how it would end up affecting the poor girl...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, did she administer it properly?? For all I know, she could’ve stabbed the needle right through Claire’s skull!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be stupid. There’s no way tha-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“BE QUIET YOU THREE!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trio immediately fell silent and shifted their gaze over to Kylie upon hearing her shaky, sob-ridden voice. Lying in her prone position as always, the three were hit with pangs of guilt, now having noticed the little girl’s barrage of tears. What they found even more surprising, however, was the fact that although one would expect her crying to have worsened by this point, she instead began to wipe her eyes from behind her glasses, shuddering intermittently as she quickly wrapped up her bawling session. Only five simple, additional words from her mouth told them all they needed to know:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just be quiet and look.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that said, all eyes locked on to the elephant in the room, that being the supposedly braindead girl near the middle-right of the extraordinarily roomy chamber.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"H-hh…aahn! Mmmnnn… mmfh…! Haaah…! Haa- MMMNNNN!!! AAAaahhh… Ha… luuhhh… hhhh... haaa… luuuhh… puhh...! Haa… AHHNNN!! NNNMMM… eeehh… ahhHHH!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though just this was sufficient enough evidence that she was still alive, every squid in the room felt their stomach drop as they heard the young, orange-tentacled girl take an unsettlingly lengthy amount of time to undoubtedly, between sharp breaths and shaky whimpers, faintly choke out the words "help me".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, every other squid occupying the room just stared at her with deep concern, for there was nothing they could do. Kylie felt especially fearful, having no choice but to lay there, snugly squished up against the her partner as usual, but now being forced feel each and every jiggle and vibration of her heavily ailed lover, while knowing that even if there was something that could be done, she would still be able to do absolutely nothing at all due to her severely limited mobility. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They could only watch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They could only stand by and witness the situation unfold before them as the poor, pitiful inkopolis idol desperately endured the effects that were violently taking place throughout the entirety of her excessively bloated form. Then, all of a sudden, their observant endeavors finally bore fruit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"haa… haaaaah… mmmMMMMNNNN!!!!!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shriiiii… SNAP!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because the young squid girl's transformation had such modest beginnings, not even Kylie knew where to look, nor what to expect. Eventually, the star of the show herself ended up with the responsibility of directing everyone's attention, and this was accomplished by letting out a couple of labored breaths and a strained, yet powerful grunt accompanied by a ripping sound that led into a deafening snap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After being squeezed to the point of considerable discomfort, the waistband of her cute, custom-made underwear had at long last given in, the sopping wet garment falling to the sides of her twin cheeks which now wobbled like mounds of jello in response to their newfound freedom, their growth accelerating as they did so. Their worry taking a backseat to their rising curiosity, the senior squid sisters now began to wander as they pleased, and as they approached, they mentally noted the runny nose and glassy eyes that had joined her web of slobber, which had now been upgraded to foaming at the mouth, making for a full-on waterworks display caused by the sheer ferocity of the sensations that were currently overloading the girl's nervous system. She was truly lost in her own little world. It was kind of cute, actually, Marie thought to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the teenager's rump rapidly began to approach the size of beach balls, the squid sisters took a gander even further down below the pair of embiggening cheeks, presenting to them yet another discovery, this time in the form of two, overly fattened lower lips that were heavily coated in a thin, warm liquid that made them glisten in the light. Since it had been a somewhat late find, the squid girl's tender labia had already swollen to the a size that practically resembled a more ovular-shaped basketball with a slit down the middle, that of which, after only a few more moments of patience, let a very raw-looking structure slip through. After that, it wasn't long until her exceedingly sensitive clitoral mass made contact with the flesh she lay upon, grazing it slightly at first, but then nestling its way into her cleavage while her rapidly fattening pussy lifted her pelvic region further into the air, a result of it growing against her colossal ink sacs. Now that her most sensitive erogenous zone had been enlarged beyond all comprehension, then wedged between her soft, silky smooth mountains of flesh, she let out a particularly energetic groan as well as a spray of vaginal juices from the entrance of her precious girlhood, that of which was already beginning to resemble a soft, peach-shaped yoga ball.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, Callie cried out, catching the other sister's attention (as well as mildly catching the curiosity of the other two).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We've had how many stage performances over the years, yet you lose your balance over this?" Marie laughed instead of lending a hand to Callie, who had just been knocked off her feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I'm sorry! I just wasn't expecting this dumb nympho's squirt to have the power of a fire hose on full blast!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...and besides, the floor is…. slippery…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Callie said with surprise in her tone as she recalled the jiggling of the fleshy floor, while also pointing out the thin layer of sweat and juices covering it. Then she noticed the sizable amount of belly fat adding a gentle curvature to her underside just in front of her immensely plump girly bits, that of which almost acted like a second tushie, but several times more tantalizing. Upon noticing this new addition that had started to take effect, Marie took a few steps and crouched down in front of Claire's face, grabbing her chin to forcibly make eye contact while she taunted the girl playfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Geez hon, you've really let yourself go! It's starting to look like you swallowed a beachball or two! Ehehe~"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, aside from constant twitches and whimpers, she got no particular response from the expanding inkling girl. She wasn't even sure if the girl heard her, though she wasn't going to bother repeating herself. Instead, with her free hand pulling down the waistband of her panties, she lowered her hips, bringing them closer to the face of…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"HEY...! Just what do you think you're doing?!" Kylie, hesitant to admit her shame while rubbing her own slick thighs together in an attempt to calm herself, shouted at the silver-tentacled woman. "Leave her alone!!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, geez. I thought you'd find it in yourself to share…" Marie mumbled to herself as she pulled her underwear back up, Kylie still shooting her a malicious look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the while, agent 3 had remained at a distance, silent as usual and observant as always. Though still unbeknownst to everyone else, Agent 3 had noticed the fleshy floor gradually rising throughout the whole ordeal. It was barely noticeable - only about a millimeter or two every minute - but it was definitely there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All in all, the freckled girl had by now become an extraordinary sight to behold. She rode several feet in the air upon her nigh-impossibly distended pair of lower lips, which throbbed and undulated vigorously as they tried to keep up with the sensations sweeping her every nerve. Meanwhile, the heft of her enormous, jigglesome backside and similarly thickened thighs just barely allowed her the momentum and weight to be able to frantically grind her clitoris into her pliable flesh cavern, and her yearning chasm continued to sporadically blast massive shots of love juices with an absurd amount of force. While all this constantly played out, refusing to give her even so much as a moment's rest, the others also noticed that her round, corpulent belly helped support the middle point of her frame, all of which was, of course, taking place on top of her growing, near 100-meter bust as the weary inkling used her mouth to expel a near ceaseless symphony of pleasurable screams and howls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, as everyone knows, nothing lasts forever, although by this point things had gone on for so long that all the other girls were beginning to wonder if the overly voluptuous inkling’s pleasure seizure would ever die down. Yet, eventually, her facial features became more relaxed, her body’s twitching and wobbling became less frequent, and her breathing and vocalizing became less erratic. The guests didn’t have all day to enjoy their stay, so they gave her a few minutes to catch her breath, then attempted to get her attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhh… Claire? Are you okay? I hope we didn’t hurt you too much...” Marie called out sweetly, gently stomping into the girl’s tit underneath her a few times as Kylie watched for her lover’s response with slight worry. After a few seconds, a tired voice was heard as the large girl slowly lifted her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hurt?” Claire croaked out wearily, still catching her breath. “I don’t really see how you’ve hurt me. In fact: that. felt. AMAZING. Now I really know how Agent 8 feels, too. If i’d known sooner, I’d have just gotten you to focus on me first, honestly. ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? That’s good to hear then, though I remember you were trying to say ’help me’, weren’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, I needed you all to help me feel good, obviously!” Claire said, annoyance showing itself in her vocal intonation. “If I got off this hard just from the effects of your formula, I can’t even begin to imagine what it would be like if you shoved something inside me, or even just massaged me like I TOLD YOU TO!!! I shouldn’t have to do all this stuff myself, you know!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The others, except Kylie, looked more confused than guilty. After a few seconds, Claire continued, trying to put her anger aside while she began to feel up her body, assessing the changes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh well, I guess it’s fair to say you didn’t know. Just remember it for next time, okay? That’ll be soon, right? Because goddddddd I want it again, growing just feels so damn good. Like, I feel like I'm getting close to the edge right now just thinking about it. How long would it even take you to make another batch? I need it really, really badly! Like, just look at all this! My butt HUGE! I can’t even feel the whole thing with my hands, but I’ll use the cameras to get a look later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-well, it’s hard to say how long it would take to make anoth…-” Marie proudly tried to answer to the best of her ability. However, she was soon interrupted by her successor yet again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah…! And to think that you even got down between my legs too~. Geez, who even knew this thing could be so huge! It’s like one of those things that you don’t know you need until y-…!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As her hands had by now trailed downward from her butt to her enormously inflated lower lips, then even lower, she suddenly belted out a squeal of delight, then became incapacitated for a few moments, gently convulsing as the faint sound of fluids splashing on skin in short bursts could be heard coming from behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"F-fuck, It’s like you even added an instant orgasm button. Mmmmm… and my tummy got bigger too. I’m not quite sure if I’m completely in love with that or not, but I guess I can easily hide that if I wanted to…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then, as her hands travelled out to her sides, all traces of happiness quickly disappeared from her demeanor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh… What’s with these?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-is there something wrong, Claire?” Marie rushed to her attention, once again playing the part of the suck-up towards her precious idol apprentice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You bet there’s something wrong. My. FUCKING. BREASTS!! They’re still so small!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s crazy! They’re the biggest in Inkopolis by-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care! They’ve hardly changed! Did they even get any bigger just now??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They should have. I remember adding that into the formula, at least, but Callie over there thinks we didn’t test it enough."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I do remember seeing them grow, yeah.” Agent 3 finally spoke up in an attempt to calm the girl’s mood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it wasn’t enough! They’ve barely changed at all! I should be at… at least t-...ahhn! t-TEN TIMES BI...”  the degenerate inkling froze up and began to tremble for a few moments, the quiet splashing becoming audible yet again and the anger on her face melted to orgasmic bliss as she just so much as imagined her tits growing to such an enormous size.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Claire!” Kylie finally piped up. “They’re right, you probably did grow quite a bit, you probably just can’t see it very well. The size those things gained would probably make any normal squid happy, including me~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WELL I’M NOT HAPPY!!” Claire screamed, coming down from her climax “AND I’M NOT JUST ANY NORMAL SQUID! YOU ALL SHOULD KNOW HOW IMPORTANT I AM BY NOW! THIS KIND OF TREATMENT IS  BORDERLINE INSULTING! IN FACT, IT’S DOWNRIGHT HUMILIATING!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears began to stream down her face as the bustiest inkling began to sob at a thundering volume. Then, she picked up the nearest small object, the TV remote to the wall-mounted TV in front of her, and threw it at the smaller squid sisters as hard as she could. It missed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!” she shrieked between her pathetic blubbering and heaving gasps. “I DON’T WANT TO HEAR A SINGLE WORD FROM YOU AGAIN UNTIL YOU HAVE A WAY TO MAKE EVERY SINGLE BIT OF ME AS B-... AS HUGE... AS… HUGE A-… MMMNNNNGAAAAHHH...!!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As yet another unbelievably intense orgasm overpowered the size-obsessed inkling’s body and won out over the dramatic display of rage and grief, squid sisters rolled their eyes and began to take their exit through the ceiling door from which they came, the agent following along behind them, leaving the room’s funky scent even more pungent than when they had entered. In the end, they were left with the sound of kylie trying to console her lover over the BGM track of Claire’s fierce squirting, all of it fading further and further away as they left the scene. However, the last thing they heard Kylie say as they lifted themselves up and out of the room ended up piquing their curiosity the most, almost enough to make them turn back and confirm it with their own eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh- Claire? Please -- don’t tell me... Was this-... was this seriously being broadcasted the whole time...?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Side Effects</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As the group of three made their way back down the long, narrow hallway and left the chaotic sisterly scene behind them, feelings of anxiety, mystery, wonder and fear, among others much harder to describe, clashed and mixed together within the youngest of the group. She wanted to speak up, but she hardly even knew what to say. She knew what she wanted to talk about, at least, but what words would be best to use, and in what order? Would she even be able to get the words out? She had never really been all that great at talking, but right now she was pretty much speechless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, one thing she knew for sure: if she was going to say something, she would have to get it out soon -- that is, before they got back to the lobby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh-... umm…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The squid sisters stopped in their tracks and turned around upon hearing a quiet, stuttering voice directly behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is something wrong, dearie?" Callie asked in a comforting tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you've got something to say, just say it" Marie added, much more harsh than her darker-tentacled counterpart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent 3 took this opportunity she had created to gather her thoughts and mental strength, determined to make her thoughts heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Umm… that stuff we just gave that one squid sister XX...L…? Claire, I think her name was? Anyway, is it the same one that is given to ink dispensers?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, of course not!" Marie answered passionately" The one given to ink dispensers only encourages growth and induces lactation in female inklings' ink sacs. We gave that one to the Squid Sisters at first. In fact, they tested it. The one we just gave Claire over there does a LOT more, as you just saw. You can think of it like… an updated version."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you're getting them, or Claire, to test a new one that'll be used elsewhere in the future?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"BZZZT! Wrong again!" Callie followed up "There's no way that we could ever test anything on them anymore. They're much too famous now, so if they ended up with any adverse side effects or defects, we'd never hear the end of it! There's a very good reason we got you to discreetly test smaller doses on various inkling girls around inkopolis. As for it being used elsewhere in the future… we'll see. Plans aren't really concrete yet. We'll have to see how things progress first, but so far, so good. Anyways, why are you asking? Do you want some?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, definitely not." Agent 3 declared, quickly gaining more confidence, as well as a better foothold in the conversation. "In fact, I really don't think you tested it enough. Your goal was to make sure the squid sisters didn't experience any adverse side effects, yet Claire now has a belly the size of a beanbag chair, and to think that's pretty much the smallest part of her! Her body and mind were so overwhelmed that for a minute or two, you two were scared you may have killed her or something!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, come on now. We just misinterpreted her. All in all, I don't think I'd call those side effects 'adverse' so to speak..." Marie blabbered as she rolled her eyes and tried to shrug off the incoming accusations, but was cut off by the impatient inkling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just. tell. me. one. thing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The small squid sisters looked at the inkling silently and blinked, surprised at the sudden, never before seen boldness of their apprentice. Said apprentice went on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is the new formula addictive?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The squid sisters looked at each other, then back at the agent. They both began to speak, but then Marie stopped immediately to let Callie take the lead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who knows, really. It's hard to sa-.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean 'who knows'? She was begging… crying for more! That looks like an addiction to me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, yes. I know what it looks like, but that might just be the way she is. After all, she's become quite a naughty girl lately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm, gee, I wonder why. What about the others I tested it on? Wouldn't the results show up in them too? That's the reason it was administered to them in the first place, after all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, we only really looked for immediate effects, so we haven't really checked up on them much since. However, if you so desire, we can stop by and check up on them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That would be great. Take me to see Emily, if possible." Agent 3 firmly requested, knowing Emily as not only the most recent test subject, but also the one she knew the most about and had the most attachment to, thanks to her new friend, Sarah. With that, the group continued their journey down the winding hallways of the large entertainment headquarters, taking a few twists and turns that they hadn't taken before. Eventually, they ended up at a series of doors, almost like some kind of dorm or living suite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"After you" Marie said after sliding a key into the handle of a door labeled 508, turning it, then ejecting it while stepping back. The door was now unlocked. Agent 3 stepped up, gripped the door handle and then pushed it down and forward at once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From there, the three slender squids stepped into a room that looked as if it belonged in a hotel. Nice looking, but nothing super fancy. A bed, a bathroom, a television set, a desk with some drawers, no windows. That was where the ordinary ended. The walls were covered in splatters of white. On the far side of the room, a petite woomy could be seen perched upon her damp bedding, suspended in the middle of her variety of extensively bloated body parts, which were not only splayed far across the sheet-covered mattress, but also drooped down onto the floor. With Emily in her current position, it was a little hard to tell which deposits of smooth skin and fat belonged to which part of her body, but as the agent took a few steps closer, she began to understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah-!" The bespectacled young girl suddenly looked up from whatever book or manga she was reading, put it down, and pushed herself up with her arms. Finally finding a "good enough" position, she pushed herself off of her bed and onto her feet, her enormously puffy labia compressed between her thighs and smushed against the floor as she chose her steps carefully, her gigantic ink sacs hardly moving from their spots on the floor. Her immense booty cheeks would've normally impaired use of her legs, but she leaned forward in a way that positioned them upward, away from the ground. In the midst of all of this, a bit of tummy could be seen sticking out a little if one looked close enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oof!" And just like that, the clumsy inkling came tumbling to the ground, having failed to maintain her balance. Lifting her weighty body had already taken up much of her energy, so as her glasses slid across the floor, she took a few moments to catch her breath. However, although she was no expert, the young apprentice could almost hear some sensuality within Emily’s gentle breaths. Finally, she lifted herself up off the ground once more, and the group took the last remaining steps forward to meet her. Agent 3 grabbed hold of Emily's shoulders to help her balance, now having risen to her feet once again, then let her go, giving her some space. It was the least she could do to be polite, she thought to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"D-did you bring it??" Emily finally spoke up with desperation in her voice, looking around at the three older squids equally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bring what, my dear?" Callie was the one to answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know exactly what it is, but you used something to make me, make Claire, make agent 8, make other inkopolis citizens like this, right??" The poor girl had both hands clasped near her waist, giving the puppy dog eyes to her three senpais. She was blatantly trying to plead sweetly, yet she was also getting ahead of herself and being a little too demanding by accident. "I don't care what it is -- a machine, a medicine, a magic laser beam, whatever it is -- you did bring it, right?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought you didn't want to be an ink dispenser… or something like that, right?" Agent 3 inquired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… ahn…! I don't c- haaah… nnnh… care anymore!" By this point, the 12 year old inkopolis academy applicant had begun to absentmindedly gyrate her hips, a clear puddle spreading out on the floor beneath her gargantuan girlhood. "I j-mmnn! -ust… haa wannaAAH…! be... nnaah! bigger. Pl- AHNN…! PLEASE!!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she let out that last word, "please", the enlarged inkopolis youth arched her back and quivered as she reached her apex in no time at all. The three waited for her to come down from her blissful state, and although most would describe orgasm as something enjoyable, Emily's face had turned a light crimson and her eyes had filled with tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-no way… Why… there's no way you didn't bring it, right...?" Emily crouched down, her breath shuddering with delight as her slippery cleft was still extremely sensitive, desperately checking both of each inkling's hands for something, anything. Eventually, she found a syringe in Marie's left fist, her heavy sobbing briefly being put on pause upon making this discovery. However, Marie quickly gripped the tool and pulled it away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop it. I don't remember teaching you to act like this." Marie spat back. "This is empty. We used it on Claire."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This incited a scream of despair from the desperate little woomy, tears running down her cute, rounded face. Her body then shook yet again and her voice quieted as she was incidentally met with yet another wave of carnal pleasure. Yet, even once the pleasure had passed, she just kept on crying. Agent 3 couldn't take this scene any longer. She had to do something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Next time. Okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-next time?" Emily went silent almost immediately, using her wrists to wipe her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, next time." Agent 3 began to appease the youthful squid girl, not caring about whether what she was saying was true or not. "Tomorrow maybe? We'll bring you a dose so potent you won't even be able to fit inside this room after! I-in fact, just this room alone wouldn't even be big enough to contain the lips between your legs! We'll need a room like 10 times this size, just for you. And… and…! And you'll be so sensitive that… uh... you'll be paralyzed with pleasure just from the slightest movement! Yeah!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl with the braided tentacles let out a low moan as she came magnificently, just from the agent's description. Well, and from grinding her swollen clitoris against her leg, but she didn't notice that right away. As she came down from her enchanted state yet again, she used the last of her strength to loosely hug the similarly aged girl in front of her, and with her chin on the other girl's shoulder (made possible due to her mounds of chest meat having made their way off to her sides), she whispered into her ear "I can't wait…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three then made their way out of the room, leaving the young girl be. She had had a long day, judging from what they had just seen, and she could use a rest. Outside the door, the yellow-tentacled young inkling flashed Marie a rather angry expression as she locked the door behind them. She prepared to open her mouth, ready to go on about side-effects just like before, when unexpectedly…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>♭♪♫♪♬♬♫♩♪♯~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A jaunty tune came from her pocket. It was a fairly new song by the squid sisters XXL that she had acquired while away. She didn't know what XXL was at the time, and had assumed it didn't mean much, although she was surprised at how different the vocals sounded. It was only later that she would find out that the song was actually sung by a pair of sex-obsessed nymphomaniac schoolgirls with nearly endless libidos. She had been meaning to change her ringtone ever since, but hadn't gotten around to it yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Omigod!! I <em>SO</em> wish I was you right now!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh? Why is that? And didn't I tell you to text me instead?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I tried but you weren't answering! Anyways, I just caught the secret broadcast! You gave Claire of the squid sisters XXL a shot on her arm and every part of her grew so big she could barely fit on camera. Oh, I'm making a mess of myself just thinking about it!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I told you not to add in those details!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry… I just gotta say though, you have such amazing self control! If I were you, I would've just injected myself the instant I got my hands on it!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my God shut up! Can you take things seriously for just one second?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, I'm not the only one who thinks this way, you know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wh… what do you mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do I mean? The squid sisters XXL are the talk of the town right now! Well, more than they usually are, somehow. I don't know a single girl who isn't hyped as all hell right now, but if I did, they'd be the lamest girl around. Just know that once whatever was used on Claire goes public, I'm gonna make damn sure I'm the first in line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, anyways, gotta go~! TTYL~"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The line had already disconnected. After a few moments, the youngest of the group slid her phone back into her pocket, then looked up to meet Marie and Callie's somewhat bored expressions with one of utmost rage.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>